


Who Is That?

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, mentions of real people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor’s perfect plan for the night is crashing and burning all around and it is all his fault. That guy. That Jack Fala…something. </p><p>+</p><p>Coliver Valentine's Day Fluff</p><p>+</p><p>(Author's Note: Just to clarify, this is not real-person fanfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is That?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. 
> 
> My contribution to the [valentinescoliver](http://valentinescoliver.tumblr.com/) project! 
> 
> Prompt was given by the lovely [domi-nade](http://domi-nade.tumblr.com/) who said “Coliver running into a celeb.”
> 
> Author’s note: This is not real-person fanfic. Please do not let the summary/first sentences fool you. I just went a little meta with the prompt.

Connor’s entire plan for the night is crashing and burning all around and it is all _his_ fault. That guy. That Jack Fala…something.

Connor doesn’t remember his name. He could ask Oliver what the guy’s name is because Oliver _loves_ him and everything. Dammit. Of all the restaurants in all of Philadelphia _that guy_ had to walk into this one. Connor cuts into his steak with more force that is strictly necessary and continues to fume.

He had this night planned down to the millisecond for weeks now. The perfect table had been booked before Christmas. He verified the menu and the wine lists multiple times. He came in on his lunch break a week ago to handpick their server to ensure they received professional, discreet service. He mapped out the best route to the restaurant with alternatives on the ready in case of accidents or traffic or acts of God. He planned out their after-dinner walk through a park down the block and gone there multiple times over the last week to scope out locations. Connor had all but picked out Oliver’s clothes and dressed Oliver himself to guarantee that this night was going to be perfect because this night had to be perfect.

Proposing to someone on Valentine’s Day may be cheesy and predictable and a whole host of other things but that didn’t mean it couldn’t be perfect as well.

The evening begins perfectly. They arrive right on time and are seated immediately. Oliver looks gorgeous (as always) and Connor’s so nervous his hands keep shaking but he just leaves them in his lap so no one’s the wiser. His nerves calm a little as they share an appetizer and wine. Oliver’s telling some story about his brother and Connor’s too distracted by his smile to follow much of it but he laughs at all the right places so he doesn’t think Oliver noticed and, even if he did, there’s good reason for the distraction so hopefully Oliver would be forgiving.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asks after their server’s cleared away their appetizer plates. He places his hand over Connor’s on the table and rubs a thumb over it. “You seem far away.”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Connor turns his hand to hold Oliver’s. If he doesn’t screw this up too much, eventually his ring is going to rest at the base of that finger and isn’t that just the greatest thing. “I’m just—it’s just—” He looks up to meet Oliver’s gaze and isn’t nervous anymore. Connor planned to do this after dinner, when they could be alone, but he doesn’t want to wait anymore. He wants to start the rest of his life now. “Actually, Oliver, there is something—”

“Oh my god,” Oliver mumbles and squeezes his hand.

“I know but just let me get through—” Connor looks down and wishes he had a ring. Why had he thought that it would be more romantic for them to pick rings out together? Everyone knows you need a ring.

“Oh my god,” Oliver mumbles again. “Connor look.”

“What?” Connor looks up and Oliver’s not looking at him. Oliver’s frozen and staring at the entrance to the restaurant. Connor looks over his shoulder and just sees a mass of people, none of whom he knows. “What? What am I looking at?”

“I think—I think it’s him.”

“Who’s _him_?” Connor snaps out. Oliver’s gaze whips back to his and Connor can concede that maybe his tone is a little harsh. But it’s just a little concerning that he’s over here ready to pour his soul out at Oliver’s feet and Oliver is too busy checking out other guys to notice.

“I think that’s Jack Falahee,” Oliver leans in to whisper.

“Who is Jack Falahee?"

“You know. That actor. That one from that show.”

“What show!?!” What is happening? How did this all get so off track so quickly?

“That show. You know the one.” At Connor’s blank stare, Oliver continues. “That one about the law students and they murder someone.” They stare at each other and Connor still has no idea what Oliver’s talking about. “Come on. You _know_ it. I’ve made you watch it with me. Viola Davis is on it and she’s amazing. So is one of the kids from Harry Potter—”

“Wait. Is that the show with that guy who you think looks like me?”

“Yes!” Oliver nods and almost points but then realizes that would be super rude of him. “Yes! That’s the show and that’s the guy!” Connor goes to turn his head again but Oliver’s quick to whisper. “No. Don’t look. He’s coming this way.”

“Did you just _kick_ me?”

“Sorry but I didn’t—” They are silent as this Jack Falahee person walks by their table. Oliver keeps his eyes focused on his wine glass while Connor tries to sneak a glance at the guy without being completely obvious. Oliver’s insane. That guy doesn’t look anything like him. Once the actor is by and gone, Oliver continues, “I didn’t want you to just stare. That’d be rude.”

“You didn’t want to be rude to a stranger so you kicked your boyfriend."

“Yes but I’m sorry, okay? I’m really sorry.”

The server comes by to drop off their dinner plates and they both lean back in their chairs. They go through the routine of fresh ground pepper and topping off their glasses and “Does everything look okay?” before their server leaves with a pleasant “Enjoy your meal” and they’re left alone again. Connor starts in on his steak, Oliver his sea bass, and they’re silent.

“I’m sorry for kicking you Connor.” Connor looks up from his plate and Oliver’s expression is apologetic. “I’m really sorry. I—I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“It’s fine.” Connor dismisses him with a wave of his fork.

“Okay.” They’re quiet again. “Does your leg hurt?”

Connor just shakes his head. “It’s fine.”

“Alright.”

They both go quietly back to their meals and Connor spends the rest of dinner thinking not very nice things about a certain actor.

+

The silence carries through on the ride home and walk up to their apartment. Connor knows he’s acting like an ass, Oliver didn’t do anything to deserve the silent treatment, but he just can’t let it go. One celebrity sighting and his whole plan was shot to hell.

Tonight was supposed to be one of the best nights of his life. He was going to ask the love of his life to marry him and Oliver was going to say yes. They were going to call his mom and Oliver’s parents and then have really ridiculous sex and plan their honeymoon and make appointments with jewelers and argue about dates. And now it’s just another shitty Valentine’s Day.

“Hey, listen,” Connor begins, leaning back against the counter in their kitchen and Oliver turns from putting their leftovers in the fridge. “I’m sorry I ruined Valentine’s Day.”

“You didn’t. Not at all. I did.” Oliver moves to stand in front of him and plays with Connor’s tie. “I’m sorry I acted like a teenager with a crush. I just—I just have never seen a celebrity in person before. It was kinda freaky.” He grins shyly at Connor and Connor can’t help but grin back. His boyfriend is so adorable. “I’m really sorry. And I’m really sorry I kicked you.”

“It really was okay. I acted like a baby.”

“No. I’m sure it really hurt.” Oliver’s tone turns playful and gently teasing. “I do workout, you know? Probably don’t even know my own strength.” He pulls Connor’s hips closer to his and leans in. “Want me to kiss it to make it better?”

Connor laughs a little. “Maybe later.”

“Well you just let me know.” Oliver kisses him with a smile and, with that, they’re back to normal. Oliver steps away to shrug of his suit jacket and toss it over the back of a chair. “I’m just glad we never plan anything big for Valentine’s. It never seems to work out.”

“Actually,” Connor says. “I did have something planned.”

Oliver pauses with a hand on the chair back. “You planned something?”

“Yeah. I—” Connor looks up to see Oliver’s confused expression and decides fuck it. Tonight can still be one of the best nights of his life. So what if it’s not going to be perfect, it’s going to be theirs. “I had some things planned.”

Oliver doesn’t press so Connor takes his time beginning. “We were going to go to dinner, obviously. I made sure we got a table with some elbowroom. I didn’t want to overhear other people talking to their dates when I only wanted to hear you. Picked out our server; promised her a hefty tip to leave us alone. I didn’t want some cheery, annoying person to keep interrupting me while I buttered you up with wine and good food and all that _romantic_ crap.”

Oliver hasn’t moved so Connor takes the few steps across the room until they are standing in front of each other. “Then we were going to go for a walk after dinner. Thankfully, the weather was cooperating so we weren’t going to freeze our asses off. There’s a park down the street. It’s small but there was this little pond and some trees. No leaves or anything but they cleared the snow and it seemed like a nice spot.” Connor reaches down to take both of Oliver’s hands in his. “I wasn’t going to get down on one knee or anything. I—I wanted to look at you.” Connor does now and Oliver’s eyes are damp. “I wanted us to be eye-to-eye. I—I had this whole speech—”

Connor voice breaks a little and Oliver squeezes his hands. “What—what was your speech?”

“I don’t remember now.” Connor shakes his head and Oliver squeezes his hands again to bring his gaze back. “I—I knew I should have written it down. But—but the gist of it was this.” Connor takes a deep breath. “I love you Oliver. I love you so much. You—you are the best person I know and you make me a better person by loving me. I—I’ve cherished everyday we’ve had together and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will—will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Oliver just nods, frantic and fast. “Yes. Yes Connor. I’ll marry you.” Their kiss is watery and wobbles. Oliver starts giggling in the middle of it.

“I don’t—I didn’t get you a ring.” Connor tries to pull back a little but Oliver just follows him, trailing kisses over his cheeks along his jaw. “I should have gotten a ring.”

“No. This is better,” Oliver reassures him between kisses. He stops to cradle Connor’s face in his hands and rubs a thumb over Connor’s cheek. “We can pick them out together.”

“I know but you’re supposed to have a ring when you—” Connor gets slightly distracted as Oliver starts mouthing down his neck and nuzzles under his ear. “—propose. Everyone knows that. I should’ve—”

“For the love of God Connor.” Oliver pulls back and the grip in Connor’s hair tightens. “Stop talking and fuck me.”

Later, when they are sprawled out in their bed with their arms wrapped around each other and fingers intertwined, Oliver turns to say, “I’m sorry things didn’t go like you planned.”

“I’m not.” Connor looks over to take in the sight of his fiancé ( _his fiancé!_ ) with bedhead and the sleepy, well-contented look of someone who’s been loved, and smiles. “This is better. This is perfect.”

+

“It’s starting,” Connor calls out. When Oliver calls back “Wait for me,” Connor reaches for the remote to pause it and waits for Oliver to join him.

“Okay,” Oliver says as he heads in with wine and popcorn. He arranges everything on the table and then settles next to Connor on the couch. “Okay. I’m here. I’m ready. Play it.”

Connor resumes the feed and they settle in to watch the show about murder. On screen, the scene plays out and Connor waits a few minutes before he just can’t help himself anymore. “That guy doesn’t look anything like me.”

“You’re insane,” Oliver replies, eyes still glued to the screen. “He looks exactly like you.”

“I don’t see it.”

“You two could be brothers, Connor. Now be quiet.” Oliver nudges him in the side. “I’m watching.”

Connor shuts his mouth and drinks his wine. It’s actually a really good show. He’s not surprised Oliver likes it so much. Then a new face comes on the screen. “Who’s that guy?”

“That’s the hacker boyfriend,” Oliver explains. “At least, I think it’s the boyfriend. I don’t really know. They sort of broke up.” He reaches down to grab a handful of popcorn. “Why?”

“Cause he kinda looks like you.”

+

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
